Salvage Plant
Introduction The Salvage Plant is the tech building owned by General Mahmud al Huchum, it is a giant factory creating scrap metal for other units to use. Overview The Salvage Plant is a giant scrap metal factory used to process scraps for further military uses. Its base floor is square-shaped but houses three small buildings: a chimney, conveyor belts and hanging claws with motorized transport lines. First, the disposed metals will be collected at the "heart" (middle right) of the building and a giant claw will take a small amount of it and put it in a conveyor belt. Then, the metals will enter the raw material compartment in which the metals are cut, shredded into pieces and compacted into cubes. The cubes will then be transported via hanging claws to the recycling/salvaging compartment where the metals are processed into various items such as plate armour, gun tubes, wheel axes and others. Finally, the finished product will be packed into boxes and roll out from the factory. The finished products in the box can be used to upgrade most GLA's vehicles. The metals can be resold via deep web to provide additional funds. It provides an upgrade which enables GLA vehicles to have on board materials and tools to allow emergency reconstruction of destroyed vehicles in the battlefield (although the general has to authorize it in order to avoid loss of life, if unauthorized, surviving driver will get out of the vehicle). The Salvage Plant is an ultimate scrap metal producer to upgrade most GLA vehicles. Since it is a scrap metal factory, the improvised metal products are unlimited, giving the player the ability to upgrade their vehicles to the max. One of the most useful tactic is to place the factory near an Arms Dealer so that any newly rolled out vehicle will almost instantly upgrade, giving an advantage against the enemy. The Recycling upgrade grants the player the ability to recycle any destroyed vehicle of the GLA. When a vehicle is destroyed, the smoldering wreckage will display a recycling symbol above it for a few seconds. Then, the player can use the ability on it as long the symbol is still hovering above (if it disappears, it means the pilot escaped/was killed or that the damage is beyond restoration). A "makeshift support beam structure" will rise up from the vehicle and start the reconstruction process. After a while, the vehicle will become just like how it looked originally. The earlier you use it on a wreckage, the more armour it regenerates. Upgrades Recycling - Gives the ability to recover destroyed vehicles. Assessment Pros: * Upgrades most GLA vehicles,provides additional funds for maxed out vehicles. * Produces unlimited scraps. * Recycling Upgrade gives players to use "11th hour resurrection power" on any GLA vehicles. Cons: * Not so durable; a full level artillery barrage can destroy it. * Requires Rank 3. Trivia * There is a building with a similar functionality in Warhammer 40 000: Dawn of War III: such a building is known as the Ork Waaagh! Tower. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Research Facilities